A bond of trust
by White Hunter
Summary: Takato and the others aren't the only tamers around, there will be a three other kids that will be chosen to be partnered to a digimon as their bond of trust grows within the battles ahead, R&R!
1. Digimon in Kyoto, GoldenGaomon

A bond of trust

An eleven year old girl finds herself in a middle of a battle between two Digimon, and was nearly killed by one of them but was saved by a Digimon. Digimon Tamers, I do not own the characters of this show only the characters that I made up.

Digimon in Kyoto, Gold-Gaomon, front and center!

_There is a world that is far more different from our own. Where creatures, with incredible powers, live. The world that I'm talking about is called the digital world. And the creatures which live in that world are monsters that are made of Data from the people that have created them. They're called digital-monsters or Digimon for short. The digital-world is governor by the four sovereigns of the four regions. The digital-world was a place where Digimon live, in a world where it is the strong that survives. Digimon fight with one another so that they could get stronger by absorbing their opponents Data. That was the way of life for the Digimon, but some Digimon look for tamers who would make them stronger. The real world and the digital world are the places that our story begins._

Normal profile

It was a warm summer day as everyone got ready for the summer festival. Some kids were running around as they chased after each other, but one of the children weren't playing. She was new in town and she was too shy to make any friends of her own.

She was eleven years old with light brown eyes and copper red hair that flowed down past her shoulders. She was wearing a red sweatshirt with black sleeves, Baggy blue jeans and black-white running shoes. The girl's name was Hikari or Kari for short.

Kari and her family had moved to Kyoto when Kari's dad had accepted a new job. Kari's family use to live in Tokyo Shinjuku, where Kari had some friends to call her own. Kari was a girl that mostly kept to herself most of the time, and never bothered people with her problems. Kari was a big Digimon fan and she always liked to challenge someone for fun. Kari had been introduced to the Digimon card game by her friends and became a prow in a few months time. She had once entered the battle card tournament. She nearly made it to the championship but was quickly taken down by one of the best players in town, the Digimon Queen herself. Kari was beaten pretty badly by the Digimon Queen, but she knew that it only meant that she just have to try harder to win next time.

Kari was sitting under a tree as she watched the leaves being blown by the wind. Kari would always look for a quiet place to think and be alone when she's stressed. On that moment Kari heard a ringing sound from her right pocket and quickly pulls out her cell-phone. She always carried her cell-phone around so that she can talk with one of her friends back home.

"Hello?" greeted Kari to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Kari, it's me," answered the person on the other end of the phone.

"Henry!" said Kari with a smile. "Hey, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing good thanks." answered Henry "How about you, you doing okay?"

"Yeah," replied Kari with a nod of her head. "But I really miss you and the others back in Tokyo. Maybe I can come and visit you guys some time."

"That would be great," said Henry. "I look forward to it."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." Kari said with a smile on her face. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," answered Henry on the line. "See you soon Kari."

"Bye Henry" said Kari before turning off her cell-phone.

Henry was one of the greatest friends that Kari had ever had. Kari had met Henry when they were little kids. They always hung out with each other through thick and thin. Kari's smiled at the memories of her childhood; it was one of the greatest memories that she had ever kept in her heart.

It was one memory that she wouldn't change for the world. But even though Henry was her friend, Kari really wished for a friend that she could trust with her heart and would help her through her life. Kari knew that Henry was the only one that can help her. But what she didn't know was that she was going to meet someone that would change her life forever.

Digital world

An explosion occurred in the desert as a fight took place within the digital world as two Digimon fought against each other. The two Digimon were facing one another with threatening looks on their faces.

One of them was a blue dragon/serpent with tattered red wings on the sides of its body, a white skull on top of the creatures head with red eyes glowing with rage, and red-yellow frills that struck out from behind its skull head. And on the dragon/serpent's head were to antlers.

"Give it up Dog-boy!" roared the dragon/serpent. "You can't win against me or run away from me. I will have your data no matter what!"

"Stick a sock in it why don't cha!?" questioned a male voice in front of the dragon/serpent. "Listen, I don't have time to waste with you!"

The voice had a calm tone to it as the person spoke. The voice was strong and powerful with a warm touch to it.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, fur-ball!" growled the dragon. "For no matter where you run, I will find you and kill you!"

A glove hand tightens into a fist. "You're really starting to bug me," the voice said in anger. "If you wanna fight that badly,"-blue eyes narrowed-"Then bring it!"

The creatures shot towards each other as they fought. A pink column started to come towards the two fighters. The column came between the two creatures, and instantly sucked them up as they disappeared into it.

Human world

Kari was helping her mother set up their booth for their famous sweet cakes. Kari had set down one of the last boxes before she turned to her parents, who were working on the sweet cakes.

"Mom, Dad!" called Kari from her spot. "Is it okay if I took a walk around the city?"

"Sure Honey," replied her mother, "Just make sure you make it back before the festival, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will!" called Kari as she ran out of booth, and toward the town of Kyoto.

Kari walked down the streets of Kyoto as she took in the sights around her. There were old style Japanese houses with charms hanging down on the roofs. Kari smiled as she walked down the street. The summer festival was going to be great this year.

"It's just too bad that I won't have any of my friends to share it with." Kari voiced as her smile turned into a frown.

Just then a small jolt went through Kari's body. She froze in her steps with a surprise look on her face.

"What was that?" muttered Kari as she held her forehead in her left hand with her eyes closed.

What Kari didn't know was that a thick layer of fog started to form around her.

Tokyo Shinjuku

A girl was leaning against a wall of a building as she listened to her music from the headphones on her head while her eyes were closed. She was wearing a white and blue short sleeve shirt with a dark blue broken heart on the front, blue jeans with belts encircling her right lower leg and red-white blue sneakers. The girl's hair was a fiery red that was tied up into a spiked ponytail and her eyes were a beautiful violet color.

On the girl's belt was a white device with a blue rim around the screen. The device had three smooth edges with a slot on the right side of it. The screen on the device started flashing red as the girl's violet eyes shot opened.

"A Digimon has appeared," muttered the girl in a silent voice.

The girl's device wasn't the only one going off. Two other kids were also getting the same signal as well. But there were other people who were getting the signal of the Digimon as well.

Kyoto

Kari slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a thick blanket of fog. But the strange thing about this fog was that it was light pink and it was bright inside instead of cloudy and hazy.

"W-where am I?" muttered Kari as she looked at her surroundings.

Kari soon heard a hissing sound behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a serpent/dragon glaring down at her. Kari was frozen with fear as her brown eyes stared into raging red eyes. It was like she was looking straight into the eyes of death itself. The dragon/serpent suddenly shot forward with its jaws wide open. Kari closed her eyes as she awaited her doom.

"ROLLING UPPER!" a voice shouted from behind Kari.

A golden blur suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the dragon/serpent's head. The blur landed on the ground in front of Kari as it stood in front of the dragon/serpent. Kari slowly opened her eyes as saw a three foot tall dog standing in front of her. The dog was standing on its hind legs that no normal dog would do.

The dog's fur was a golden-brown with white on the tip of its tail, paw/feet, stomach and muzzle. A tuff of white fur lay on the dog's chest. The dog turned to Kari, and Kari saw that the dog was wearing blue and black boxing gloves on its front paws with black straps on its wrists. A blue bandana was wrapped around the dog's head with the headband covering a white star behind it. Three black claws were produced on the dog's two feet, and the dog's eyes were a deep crystal blue like the rivers that flow throughout the world.

"Are you alright Miss?" asked the dog in a powerful voice.

Kari was a little stunned when she heard the dog talk, but quickly nodded her head 'yes' to answer.

'That…dog just talked…like a…human,' stammered Kari inside her head.

Kari was quickly jolted from her thoughts when the dragon/serpent let out a roar of rage. The dog quickly turned back to face the dragon with his boxing gloves up in front of him before speaking to Kari again.

"You better find a safe place to hide Miss; this could get dangerous."

"O-okay," said Kari quietly before running a safe distance away before turning back to look at the battle taking place before her.

That dragon/serpent looked familiar to Kari as she started to search in her pockets for her deck of cards. she quickly pulled out the card that she was looking for. Kari looked at the card for a moment before looking up at the dragon/serpent again.

"No…way," whispered Kari with amazement. "That's a…Airdramon."

"So...you made it to the human world after all," stated the Airdramon with a growl. "I was so hoping that you have been deleted in that data stream, Gaomon."

"Gaomon?" muttered Kari in a quiet voice.

"I'm hard to kill," the golden dog Digimon, Gaomon, said. "You of all Digimon should know that by now."

"You should know by now that you and your brother are an abomination to our kind." Airdramon growled as he glared down at the Digimon before him. "Once we Digimon destroy the both of you then our lives will be back to the way it should be."

"The way it should be?" scoffed Gaomon. "Don't make me laugh. Your world will always be the same no matter how many Digimon you destroy! My brother and I might be different, but we're still Digimon. Also, my brother and I don't fight Digimon that are stronger or weaker; we train to defend ourselves from Digimon who try to destroy us!"

"That's why you are an abomination!" roared Airdramon. "And that's why I'll end your life right here, WIND CUTTER!"

Airdramon trusted his wings forward and two blades of wind were shot towards the dog Digimon, but Gaomon quickly dodged out of the way. Kari was amazed at the sheer speed of the new Digimon that was battling Airdramon.

"He's fast," voice Kari.

Gaomon jumped up from off the ground and started to spin around like a tornado.

"BACKHAND PUNCH!" shouted Gaomon as he slammed into Airdramon.

Airdramon let out a roar of pain before slamming his tail into Gaomon. Gaomon landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Gaomon-san!" shouted Kari from the sidelines.

Gaomon slowly stood up from the ground and got into his fighting stance again.

"You're the most stubborn Digimon I have ever met!" exclaimed Airdramon in anger.

"Takes one to know one!" growled Gaomon under her breath.

"Well that won't last for long," hissed Airdramon as he turned his gaze on Kari. "Once I'm finished with you I'll start sinking my fangs into that delicious looking human over there."

Kari gasped in fright as she saw the dragon's eyes turn on her.

"Leave her out of this!" shouted Gaomon before jumping up at Airdramon again, "GAO-RUSH!"

Gaomon started punching Airdramon at a blinding speed with his arms becoming a blur. Kari was impressed by the sheer speed that Gaomon was punching his enemy. Kari had watched a little bit of boxing when she was younger, and no boxer on earth could ever do rapid punches like the one she was witnessing right now. Airdramon was getting pummeled to a pulp by Gaomon's fists of fury. Gaomon leapt away from Airdramon with a glare.

"WILD BARK!" shouted Gaomon once again as he opened his jaws and loud shock wave shot out of his mouth. They hit their mark on Airdramon's chest.

Airdramon let out a roar of pain once more and disappeared into red particles. Gaomon had closed his eyes as he was lifted seven inches off the ground with blue particles flowing into his body. Kari was in a daze as she watched Gaomon, but was quickly knocked out of her thoughts as she noticed the fog lifting around the area. Gaomon drops to the ground before looking over at Kari with her looking back at him.

Their eyes met with one another as they stood five feet away from each other. Kari slowly started to move her feet as she walked over to the golden furred Digimon. Gaomon didn't move when Kari came up to him. Kari was now standing in front of Gaomon and silence came between the two of them as they stared into each others souls. After what seemed like an hour Gaomon was the first to speak.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked as he looked up at Kari with a concern showing on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you," answered Kari. "But...well...who and what are you?"

"My name is Gaomon," he answered. "And I'm a Digimon, but some Digimon call my brother and me an abomination to their world."

"Is your brother like you?" asked Kari again with a curious look on her face.

"Kind of, but he has blue fur instead of gold." Gaomon answered, "But I have a question for you as well, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Hikari or Kari for short." She answered as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Are you human?" asked Gaomon again.

Kari nodded her head 'yes' to Gaomon's question.

"If you're a human, then this must be the human world." Gaomon muttered as he went into thought.

Kari looked down at the dog-Digimon before gulping down her nervousness.

"Um…" Kari started as she got Gaomon's attention. "Not to sound rude or anything but…are you really real?"

"Yes I am, why?" questioned Gaomon with his left eyebrow raised.

"Well…um," stammered Kari before raising her hand up to Gaomon's head but stopped for a moment. "Do you mind if I touch you?"

Gaomon shook his head 'no' before Kari placed her right hand on his head. Gaomon blushed under his golden fur as he felt Kari's touch on his head. Kari now knew that she was not dreaming. This was really a real Digimon in front of her.

"Your fur is so soft," complemented Kari as she pulled her hand away from Gaomon's head.

"T-thank you Ms. Hikari," said Gaomon with a smile.

"You don't have to call me Miss, I'm not that old!" laughed Kari with a smile. "You can just call me Hikari or Kari."

"Kari," Gaomon said as he tested out the girl's name, "That's a nice name."

It was Kari's turn to blush when Gaomon complemented her. Just then a ball of light suddenly appeared in front of Kari and Gaomon. Kari slowly lifted her hands up in front of her. The ball of light came to rest in Kari's hands while it slowly dims to showed its form. It was a small device that had three smooth edges. The outside of the device was a bright gold, with a blue ring around the screen and a blue strap that was attached to the top of the device with a black clip-on attached to the strap.

"What is this thing?" asked Kari.

"That's a…Digivice!" exclaimed Gaomon with wide eyes.

"A Digivice?" echoed Kari with a confused look on her face.

Kari had never watched the Digimon TV show; she had only knew about the card game by her friends. If she had watched the TV show then she would have known what a Digivice was.

Kari's house

Kari's house was an old Japanese Mansion with a small pond at the back. A small bridge was arched over the pond as it lead to a small stone bench that rested underneath a cherry blossom tree. Kari was sitting on the wooden porch as Gaomon explained to her about what Digivice was.

"So as Digivice helps you Digivolved to the next level so that you can become stronger, right?" asked Kari as she made sure that she got the details right.

"That's the idea," answered Gaomon with a nod of his head as he sat beside Kari on the porch. "But…I'm not totally into the idea of being partnered with a human."

"If you don't want to be partners then how about just being friends?" asked Kari with a smile.

"Friends?" questioned Gaomon with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, friends," repeated Kari. "When two or three people meet they start hanging out with one another. If the people really like each other then they become best friends."

"I see," hummed Gaomon in thought. "Does that mean that you have friends too?"

"Yeah, I have some." Kari answered with a sad smile. "But they mostly live in Tokyo Shinjuku. My family and I had moved here when my dad got a new job. My dad is a computer expert and he always knows how to make a strong firewall in the systems."

"So you don't have any friends in Kyoto, huh?" questioned Gaomon with a frown.

Kari shook her head 'no' before looking down at the ground. Gaomon looked at the human girl for a moment then smiled.

'Well she's a lot nicer then the other Digimon back in the Digital-World.' "I…guess that being friends with you wouldn't be so bad," voiced Gaomon as he looked down at the ground.

Kari looked at Gaomon with a surprised look on her face, but soon smiled at the Digimon.

"Gaomon…thank you," she said softly.

Gaomon looked up at Kari with a smile of his own.

Festival grounds

Gaomon was standing in a clearing that had a ledge which over looking the festival grounds. It was night and a full moon hung high within the sky as Gaomon waited for Kari to come. Kari had invited Gaomon to come with her to the festival and watch the fireworks with her. Gaomon had never heard or seen fireworks before so he was curious on what they looked like.

"Gaomon!" he then heard his name being called.

he turned to look behind him and saw Kari running up to him.

Kari was wearing her light blue yukata, a summer style kimono. Kari's yukata had dark blue flowers patterns on it with a red sash tied around her waist. In her hair was a flower hairclip and on her feet were red flip-flops. Gaomon had to admit that Kari looked really nice in her kimono. In Kari's arms was a brown paper-bag.

"Sorry for making you wait." Kari apologized as she slowed to a walk as she came up to Gaomon.

"That's okay" said Gaomon with a smile. "So…what's in that bag that you're holding in your arms?"

"Sweet cakes," answered Kari as she opened the bag. "My mom made these for the festival and their really good."

Kari so pulled out a white round ball with a tint of red on the top.

"Here," said Kari as she offered Gaomon the pastry.

Gaomon took the sweet cake from Kari's hands and gave a curious sniff. He looked up to see that Kari had pulled out another sweet cake and had taken a small bit out of it. Gaomon was hesitant for a moment; he slowly bit into the pastry and began to chew. Gaomon had a surprise look on his face, but it soon turned into a smile as he tasted the sweet flavor within his mouth.

"How is it?" asked Kari as she looked at Gaomon with a smile.

Gaomon swallowed before answering Kari. "It's good, really good. I've never tasted anything like it."

"Told you," laughed Kari as her smile grew bigger on her face.

Just then the two of them suddenly heard an explosion and they looked to see a bright flash within the sky. The flash was a bright blue with a tint of red in it.

"What's that Kari?" asked Gaomon with a confused look on his face.

"The fireworks are starting," answered Kari as she sat down on the grassy ground. "Fireworks are used to celebrate special occasions, like the summer festival for example."

Another firework went up into the sky and exploded into a fiery red. More fireworks came in a flurry of rainbow colors. Gaomon was amazed by all of the colors lighting up the midnight sky at once then looked over at Kari with a smile. Kari looked at Gaomon with a smile of her own. When she first came here to Kyoto she thought that she would never find a friend here. But when she met up with Gaomon she suddenly felt like a connection had formed between them when they set their eyes on one another.

Kari was going to learn how great their connection with each other will be as they go through an adventure that will test their trust and friendship between each other.

To be continued


	2. A new Digimon arrives: BlueRenamon!

A bond of trust

A new Digimon arrives: BlueRenamon!

It had been two day's since Hikari met Gaomon and became friends with him. They had encountered some Digimon that had appeared within the human world, but they managed to take them out before the Digimon could cause any serious damage to the city.

Gaomon loaded their data to become stronger in the human world once he had defeated them. Hikari didn't feel right about Gaomon absorbing the Digimon's data, yet she knew that for him to stay in her world Gaomon has to absorb as much data as he could so he can become stronger so that he can fight against powerful Digimon that might come into the real world. Hikari was also worried that her family might find out about her new friend and will take him away from her; so Hikari made sure that Gaomon would hide from her parents until she decided that it was the right time to tell them.

Gaomon had surprised his partner one day by disappearing in front of her like a ninja would on TV or movies sometimes. Hikari was relived that Gaomon could hide and that he can be called upon whenever she needed him.

Kyoto streets

Hikari was walking down the streets of Kyoto as she was looking at some of the land marks that she might needed to know within this new city of hers. Hikari was impressed that Kyoto had so many ancient buildings and shrines that could only be found in the ancient times of Japan. Hikari was soon sitting on a tall staircase of steps that lead up to an ancient shrine as she looked over at her card deck. She was trying to figuring out what kind of cards would be best to use when she was in another battle with a wild Digimon that might appear within her world.

"My option cards look pretty good, but I have to find the right combination to use with the cards that I have to use in a battle." Hikari said quietly as she looked down at her attack cards, defense cards, and speed cards.

"You shouldn't think about it too much," said Gaomon as he appeared beside Hikari from out of nowhere. "If you do, then your head might explode."

"Gaomon," laughed Hikari as she looked over at her partner with a mocking scolded. "But I guess your right about thinking too hard. I'm just worried that that I might lose you."

"You shouldn't worry about that too much." Gaomon assured with a smile on his face. "As long as I have you by my side, then there will be nothing that can stand in our way."

Hikari looked at her partner with a surprisement on her face, but that soon changed into a smile. Gaomon had always come through for her whenever the situation was too tough for them.

"That's what I like about you Gaomon," said Hikari as she looked down at her feet. "You always know how to make a person feel good about them selves."

Gaomon blushed at Hikari's complement and quickly turned his gaze up to the sky as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um…well," stammered Gaomon as he tried to find the words on what to say next. "We're friends right? It is the least I could do for you. I also don't like to see you sad or hurt."

"Thanks Gaomon" voiced Hikari as she looked at her partner again.

Gaomon also looked back at her with his blue eyes and gave a shy smile at her. The smile on Hikari's face was always what he loved best. The girl's smile was so warm and comfortable to look at and Gaomon would do anything to keep that smile on Hikari's face so she wouldn't feel sad throughout her life.

Night: In a different part of the city

All was quiet that night within the streets of Kyoto until a huge geyser of data shot up into the air. A thick fog soon covered the streets of Kyoto as silence filled the air. The air was suddenly filled with explosions and roars of pain within the fogbank. Inside the fogbank two shadows were going at one another to see who was stronger. One of them reviled itself to be a white yeti throwing a punch at the shadowy figure in front of it. The shadow quickly jumped out of the way by leaping into the air above the yeti.

The figure was now looking down at the yeti as it hung within the air for a moment. It crossed its arms in front of its chest before spreading them wide open with dark blue sapphire shards appearing and hovering around it self.

"Sapphire Arrowheads!" shouted the shadow as the sapphire shards started to rain down on the yeti creature.

The yeti lets out a loud scream before it vanished into red particles of data. The figure in shadow absorbed the data into its body before it landed on the ground again. The fog soon cleared around the shadowed figure. A street light lit the street that the shadowed figure stood on as the light reviled the figures true form.

The shadowed figure was actually a humanoid fox with sapphire blue fur on its body. The fox's front and lower paws were covered in silver fur that glistened within the light that shone down on it. The end of the fox's tail was tipped with silver and around its neck was a silver tuff of fur, and the fox's ears were also tipped with silver as well.

Under the fox's eyes were red marks and two red marks were shown on each of his front hind legs. Mounted on the fox's two shoulder blades were three feathers and the fox's eyes were a golden yellow that would pierce into anyone's soul.

The fox looked down at its three fingered claw paw/hands with a surprised look on its face.

"I can't believe it," panted the fox in a male voice as he griped his paw/hands into fists. "I've finally made it to human world by my own strength."

The fox then winched in pain before he looked down at his right side and saw a large cut on its torso. The cut wasn't really that serious of an injury but it hurt like hell to the fox.

"That yeti's attack really got to me." The fox growled as he gripped his side. "Well it can't be helped."

The fox soon disappeared into the shadows of the street while leaving no trace of him self behind for human to find him.

Next morning

Hikari was walking down the street with a far off look on her face. She was thinking about why the Digimon were coming into the really world.

_Why are Digimon coming here?_ Hikari mused as she looked down at the ground before her._ Are they coming here to look for partners? Or are they traveling here to kill us?_

She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts when someone had suddenly crashed into her. Hikari and the person suddenly fell down to the ground with a groan. Hikari slowly sat up as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What's the rush?" she asked as she looked over at the person before her.

The person that was sitting in front of Hikari was a girl that was around her age. She had light brown eyes and long black hair that was tied up into a messy pony tail. The girl was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, grey shorts which were held up by a brown belt. On the girl's feet were white shoes with orange underneath them, and on her hands were brown gloves that stretched up to her elbows.

The girl quickly stood up from the ground as she looked at Hikari with fear in her eyes as she slowly started to back away from her. Hikari slowly stood up to get eye level with the girl in front of her. She was about to say something when she heard feet coming down the street the girl came from. The girl quickly turned her head to look at the people that were coming after her before she quickly hid behind Hikari.

Two boys came towards Hikari and the girl with a killing intent in their eyes. Hikari didn't like the look on their faces and quickly blocked the girl from their sight. The two boys quickly stopped in front Hikari with a glare.

"Get out of our way girly-girl," growled one of the boys with hatred.

"And why should I?" questioned Hikari as she glared back at the boys in front of her.

The girl held on to Hikari's shoulders tightly in fear as she hid from the boys that wanted to hurt her.

"That doesn't concern you!" the second boy shot back at Hikari. "Now…get out of our way before we start hurting you!"

"Well I only have one thing to say to you." Hikari growled before smirking and pointing her right arm and finger up into the sky. "Look up there!"

The boys looked up at the sky confused and without warning Hikari quickly ran between the two boys with the girl's right hand in her left hand. She quickly took the girl away from the boys that were chasing her, and ducked into a narrow alley that will lead them to the park. The boys suddenly realized that they had been trick and quickly gave chase as they went after Hikari and the girl.

Hikari quickly made a quick left turn with the girl struggling to keep up with her. They soon made it to the park and they quickly hid within the thickest bushes that they came across. The boys soon entered the park as they looked around for the two girls that had escaped them. Hikari and the girl kept quiet within the bushes that they were hiding in as Hikari risked a look. She pushed a few branches of the bush away to see what was going on, and saw that the two boys were running down the forest path while yelling and blaming each other along the way.

Hikari and the girl stood up from the bushes as they watched the two boys disappearing from out of their sight. Hikari and the girl looked at one another before smiling at each other as they climbed out of the bush together.

"That was a close one huh?" Hikari chuckled as she looked at the girl in front of her.

The girl nodded her head in agreement before her smile turned into a frown. Hikari saw that the girl's smile had changed to a gloomy frown and she became confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at the girl with concern.

The girl looked down at the ground with a sad look as she didn't answer Hikari's question. That's when Hikari understood what was wrong with her.

"You can't talk can you?" guessed Hikari in a sad voice.

The girl nodded her head 'yes' as she answered Hikari's question. Tears started to form in her eyes as her shoulders began to shake. Hikari felt sorry for the girl and she did the only thing she could do in this time of situation, she started to make a funny faces as she tried to cheer the girl up. The black haired girl looked up at Hikari with confusement as she saw Hikari making weird faces at her. The girl soon started to smile as she started to understand what Hikari was trying to do and she then started to quietly laugh with joy. Hikari stopped what she was doing and smile as she saw the girl smiling in front of her.

"That trick works every time." Hikari chuckled with a smile.

"Hanako!" a voice shouted as Hikari and the girl looked up to see a man running towards them.

The man looked to be in his twenties with short black hair and dark blue eyes he was wearing a white shirt with long baggy sleeves hanging down at his wrists. Dark blue pants with white rims around the end of the pants legs and on the man's feet were black slippers. The girl, now know as Hanako, smiled before running towards the man and tackling into him while wrapping her arms around his waist.

The man smiled down at the young black haired girl as he placed one of his hands on her shoulders while stroking the girl's head with his other hand. The man then turned his gaze over at Hikari with a glare.

Hikari flinched under the man's glare with a confused look on her face. What did she do to make him angry? The girl looked up at the man before turning her gaze back to look at Hikari then turned her eyes on the man. The girl started to tug on the man's shirt as the man turned to look down at her. The girl started to shake her head before doing some hands signs to communicate with the man.

The man soon understood what the girl was saying before turning to Hikari again: "I'm sorry young lady I didn't know that you were helping my niece escape those boys that were trying to hurt her."

"No, that's okay." Hikari said with a smile as she saw that the situation was sorted out. "I was glad to help out your niece. You see I don't really like people picking on someone smaller than themselves. Oh, by the way I'm Hikari and I just moved here two days ago."

"It's nice to meet you Hikari-san," said the man as he bowed in front of Hikari. "My name is Isamu and this is my niece Hanako."

"Nice to meet you," greeted Hikari politely with a smile.

In tree's branches sat Gaomon as he watched the situation unfold before him. Gaomon had been a little nervous for Hikari when he saw the man glaring at her, but thanks to that black haired girl the situation was soon figured out and he was now watching them talk. The man soon asked something to Hikari and she started to nod her head to the as she answered the question of the man in front of her. She started to follow the man and the black hair girl out of the park and down the street. Gaomon quickly followed after his partner to see where she was going and saw where the man and the black haired girl were taking her.

It was a large Japanese Mansion with a dark blue roof top that slopped downwards on each side. Surrounding the house was a stone wall that was painted in a white clouded grey color. Gaomon had to say that he was impressed by the looks of this place.

Hikari entered through the wooden gate doors of the house and gasped at the sight in front of her. The Japanese Mansion was four stories higher then Hikari's house. The house had a beautiful garden on the west side of the house with cheery blossom threes, and thick green bushes that glowed within the rays of sunlight.

"Wow!" awed Hikari as she looked up at the house in front of her. "This place is huge!"

Hanako turned to look at Hikari with a friendly smile imprinted on her face. Isamu also turned to look at Hikari and chuckled at her reaction to the house in front of her.

"Whenever I invite a friend over to my house they would also have the same reaction like you have young Hikari." Isamu explained with a chuckle before he continued down the stone path which took them to the front door of the mansion.

"Is my reaction really that obvious?" questioned Hikari jokingly as she looked at Isamu with a smile.

Hanako gave a quiet chuckle as she lightly grabbed Hikari's hand and lead her to the door. Hikari smiled as she let Hanako pull her to the front door of the mansion. Hikari and Hanako took off their shoes before they set foot into the house. Hikari was impressed by the stuff that resided within the house.

There were ocean paintings, flower vases with flowers of different kinds painted on them, masks which hung on the walls of the hallways, and Japanese armor that stood within the hallways as well.

Hikari was lead to a room where a small round table stood in the middle. It had three large cushions on the floor surrounding it.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Isamu said with a smile as he sat himself down on one of the cushions before turning to Hanako. "Hanako why don't you go make us some tea while I get acquainted with our guest here."

Hanako nodded her head before stepping out of the room. Isamu turned his attention to Hikari again as a serious look came upon his face.

"Now young girl, call out your friend." Isamu said in a low growl.

Hikari was surprised when Isamu said that. How did he know that Gaomon was in this room with them? Hikari knew that she couldn't lie to him so she called out to her friend in a soft voice.

The golden wolf appeared beside his partner as he looked at the man in front of him. He was kneeling down on his right leg like a ninja would when they were in the presence of an emperor. Isamu didn't seem surprised when he saw Gaomon appear before him.

"Now I see," he said as he looked over at Hikari. "You have a bodyguard to protect you. It wouldn't surprise me if you use him to hurt the people that get in your way."

"I would never…" started Hikari as she tried to defend herself but Gaomon interrupted her.

"Sir, I give you my word that my partner and I would never attack humans. Hikari is a good girl that has a kind heart, and she would do anything to protect the people she holds dear to her heart. She has no friends here in Kyoto yet and we've been fighting hard to protect the humans of this world from the Digimon who come here."

"Gaomon," whispered Hikari in surprise as she looked at her Digimon partner.

Isamu looked at Gaomon with a confused look on his face before it turned into a frown: "What do you mean Inu-san?"

"Digimon have been coming into the real world for some reason sir." Gaomon answered as he still kept a steady voice within the conversation. "I came here by accident when I was fighting an Airdramon. That's when I met up with Hikari here and how I became her partner…no her friend."

"I see," mumbled Isamu as he went into thought.

"Isamu-san I know that I might not have been with Gaomon for very long, but I know that he would never lie." Hikari said as she tried to help in explaining things to the adult in front of her. "And I would never hurt another adult or child who is older or smaller than me."

Isamu turned his gaze to stare straight into Hikari's eyes. Their eyes connected with each other as they held a staring contest between two of them. Isamu stared hard into Hikari's light brown eyes that never wavered under his gaze. A few hours seem to pass between the two humans until Isamu smiled at Hikari.

"I can see that you are telling the truth." He said in a soft voice as he closed his eyes. "You're eyes don't lie and it seems like you are the type of girl that never deceives her friends."

"Thank you," thanked Hikari with a smile until it turned into a frown. "Um…not to pry or anything but…"

"You're wondering why Hanako can't talk right?" questioned Isamu with a sad frown on his face.

Hikari nodded her head sadly as she looked down at the ground in shame. Gaomon stood up from his kneeling position to stand up to Hikari's height. He placed his blue gloved hand on Hikari's shoulder to comfort her.

"In all my years I have never heard anyone ask me why my niece doesn't talk." Isamu said with a sad yet surprised look on his face. "The reason why Hanako doesn't talk is…"

But he never got a chance to tell Hikari when he heard the pitter-patter of feet running down the hall. Gaomon quickly disappeared into the shadows again before Hanako came running into the room. Hanako ran over to Isamu and started to pull on his left arm in urgency.

"Hanako, what's wrong?" asked Isamu with a confused look on his face.

Hikari stood up from her spot with Isamu following suit as he was dragged up to his feet by Hanako. She was soon leading them outside to the west side of the house where the bushes were the thickest there. When they arrived to the bushes Hikari let out a gasp at what she saw in front of her. Lying on the ground before the humans was a humanoid fox that looked to be the size of an adult.

The fox was lying face down on the ground unmoving as the three humans came up to it.

_That fox is a Digimon,_ spoke Hikari in her mind as she looked at the fox before her.

Hanako slowly took a step towards the fox, but stopped in her tracks when the fox let out a groan. It slowly opened its eyes before raising its head up to look at Hanako and the other humans. Hanako was hesitant for a moment but she soon plucked up her courage and started to slowly walk towards the fox.

"Hanako!" shouted Isamu to his niece.

Hanako didn't seem to hear her uncle as she came closer to the fox. The fox's golden eyes were locked on to Hanako's brown eyes as she walked towards it. She was suddenly taken by surprise when the fox started to try and stand up on its feet. Hanako quickly stepped back and watched in amazement as the fox started to stand up on its hind legs and that was when she suddenly noticed the scratch on the fox's side.

Hikari slowly took out her Digivice as Gaomon hid in the shadows to observe the Digimon in front of him. A hologram of the creature appeared in front of Hikari as she started to read the information of the creature.

Stats

_Name: BlueRenamon_

_Type: Vaccine_

_Attacks: Sapphire Arrowheads, Water-Fox Clones and Frozen Star._

_Description: BlueRenamon is a blue fox that is related to the original Renamon. He is quite cunning when it comes to battling other Digimon and is very fierce if he is threatened in any way, but has a heart of gold when protecting others from danger._

Hanako slowly lifted up one of her hands towards the fox's wound, but stopped as she hesitated on what to do. The blue fox slowly lifted its paw/hand up as well as it slowly moved it towards Hanako's hand. Their hands soon touched each other with the blue fox's silver paw underneath Hanako's hand. Isamu took a step forward in fear of his niece's safety, but Hikari stopped the adult by placing her left arm out in front of him.

"She'll be fine," said Hikari with a reassuring smile.

Isamu was about to argue when they suddenly heard a body drop to the ground. The two humans turned to see the blue fox on the ground with Hanako kneeling down at its side while shaking it shoulders desperately. Hikari and Isamu quickly leaped off of the porch as they ran over to help Hanako with the fox.

In side the house

BlueRenamon quietly let out a moan before slowly opening his eyes to the world around him. What he saw above him was a wooden ceiling with a lamp hanging down from it.

'_What…where am I?_' he thought as he slowly sat up from the futon that he was lying on and saw that he was in a large room.

The room's walls were painted a light green with paintings of forests hanging down from it. BlueRenamon looked around the room with his golden eyes before he heard the door of the room being open from his right. BlueRenamon turned his head towards the shoji door and saw the same girl that had walked up to him after he had fainted in the bushes that were near the house. Hanako was holding a plastic white tray with a brown clay cub resting on top of it. She slowly walked up to BlueRenamon before kneeling down to place the tray on the floor. Hanako sat on the floor beside the futon as she looked down at her lap with a shyness imprinted upon her face. BlueRenamon looked at the girl before him as he took in her features and he had to say; this girl was beautiful. Hanako slowly raised her head up to look into blue fox's golden eyes before dropping her head down again and quickly picked up the clay cup. She presented it to BlueRenamon while keeping her eyes lowered to the ground.

BlueRenamon looked at the clay cup for a moment before looking at Hanako again and smile. He took the cup from Hanako before giving the liquid a quick sniff then lifting it up to his lips for a sip. Hanako looked up at the blue fox again with a surprised look on her face before lowering gaze down to the floor again. BlueRenamon lowered the cup from his mouth before looking over at Hanako with a gentle smile imprinted on his fox face.

"Thank you young one," he said with a nod of his head. "This tea that you have given me is really good."

Hanako shot her head up in surprise at what the fox had said and she couldn't help but smile at the complement that the blue fox had given her. BlueRenamon placed the clay cup down on the tray again before removing the bed sheets from on top of him. The fox looked down at his side and saw that his wound had been wrapped up in white bandages before looking over at Hanako again.

"Were you the one who dressed my wounds?" he asked out of curiosity.

Hanako nodded her head a little as a red blush started to form on both sides of her cheeks. BlueRenamon looked down at his side again before turning his eyes onto the human girl again.

"Thank you," he mumbled with a smile.

Hanako looked down at the floor out of embarrassment with a small smile on her face. The shoji door opened again as Hikari stepped into the room with Isamu walking in behind her.

"Good, you're awake," Hikari said as she sat herself down beside Hanako. "We were afraid that you had died."

"It will take more than this small scratch to kill me," BlueRenamon huffed. "But where in the digital world am I?"

"You're in my house young fox." Isamu answered as he stood in front of the shoji door. "And in my home you have to follow my rules."

"Rules?" questioned BlueRenamon as he glared at adult for a moment. "Is not talking to human's one of those rules?"

Isamu glared at the blue fox in anger. Only a few minutes with this fox and Isamu was already starting to hate this fox. Hikari nervously laughed before looking at BlueRenamon with a smile.

"I don't think that there's a rule for that." She said as she scratched the side of her head. "But it's best that you don't show yourself in front of too many people. My partner and I have to be careful when we travel through crowds."

"Oh, and who is this partner you speak of?" questioned BlueRenamon as he gave Hikari a funny look.

Hikari looked towards the corner of the room as Gaomon stepped out from the shadows. Hanako jumped back a bit when she saw Gaomon appear within the room without warning. BlueRenamon was also surprised when he saw the golden dog Digimon appear from the shadows but soon smirked as he turned his head away from Gaomon.

"I thought that you were deleted Dog-Boy." BlueRenamon murmured.

"I'm hard to kill; you should know that by now." Gaomon answered as he walked up to his partner's side. "Besides, I've gotten a lot stronger from when we first met."

"Gaomon, do you actually know this guy?" asked Hikari with a surprised look imprinted on her face.

"Yeah," answered Gaomon with a nod of his head. "He and I have crossed paths with each other within the digital world many times before. BlueRenamon and I, as you could say, are mortal rivals with each other. We would always fight each other to see who was stronger and faster. It would usually wind up in a tie between me and him."

"Yeah right Dog-Boy," BlueRenamon huffed with a smirk. "I would always win and leave you to die, but you seem to have more lives than a digital-cat does."

"Shows what you know," Gaomon countered with a smirk of his own.

"Easy there Gaomon," Hikari said as she placed her hand on her partner's shoulders. "Let's not fight right now okay?"

Gaomon looked at his partner as he nodded his head before teleporting out of the room again. BlueRenamon just had a dull look upon his face as he sat on the futon. Hikari decided to change the subject to something else.

"Um…Isamu-san," she timidly said as she looked over at the adult. "You were about to tell me about how your niece lost her voice, right? Is it a bad time to hear about it?"

Isamu looked at Hikari for a moment before turning to Hanako. Hanako nodded her head to her uncle in a sign to tell him that he can tell Hikari about what had happened to her within the past. BlueRenamon looked up at human adult with a confused look before turning to look at Hanako.

"You can't talk?" he asked with a frown.

Hanako looked at BlueRenamon for a few moments before nodding her head sadly. Isamu let's out a sigh before he started to tell Hikari and BlueRenamon about how his niece had lost her voice.

"It all started a few years ago when Hanako was just a child." Isamu spoke with a grim look imprinted upon his face. "My brother and his wife were coming back from their vacation within the mountains on their winter holiday. They had taken Hanako with them to show her what it was like within the forests of the mountains. That was when a horrible accident occurred."

"A horrible accident," interrupted Hikari with shock when she heard what Isamu had said.

"Yes," answered Isamu with a nod of his head. "My brother, his wife and Hanako were coming down from the mountain, but as they rounded the corner to the main road a speeding car crashed into them. The rescue team had managed to save Hanako before the two cars exploded, but my brother and his wife had perished within the flames of death. I am now the guardian of my niece and I will protect her from people that seek to harm her. As years past, Hanako had begun to loss her voice that she once treasured when she was young."

"So that's what happened." Hikari mumbled as she turned her head way from Isamu.

Hanako nodded her head before turning her gaze down to the wooden floor. Hanako can still remember the accident as if it were yesterday and the scars of the accident still lingered within her soul. BlueRenamon looked at Hanako for a moment as he started to understand why she had lost her voice. Hanako still kept staring at the floor before she suddenly felt someone placing their hand on top of her head. She turned her gaze up to the person that was petting her head and saw that BlueRenamon was the one who was touching her.

"I may not understand what it's like to lose a family, but I do know what sadness is like." He said with a gentle smile. "It must have been hard for you young one."

Hanako stared up at BlueRenamon for a moment before she started shedding tears. She suddenly threw herself onto BlueRenamon as she started to cry into his furry chest. The fox was caught off guard for a moment before she started to pet the human girl's back with his free paw/hand. Isamu was taken by surprise when Hanako suddenly threw herself on to the fox, but he was even more surprised when he saw that the blue fox was comforting his nice.

Hikari was a little surprised herself, but soon smiled as she watched the scene before her. Her happiness was suddenly broken when she started to hear her Digivice beeping. Hikari reached down and unclipped the Digivice from her belt strap. She saw that the screen of the Digivice was flashing red and she knew that there was a Digimon within the area. Hikari stood up from the wooden floor as she started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" questioned Isamu as he watched Hikari leaving the room.

Hanako pulled away from BlueRenamon as she looked over at the girl that had saved her life. Hikari stopped at the entrance of the shoji door before turning to look at Isamu, Hanako and BlueRenamon.

"There's a Digimon appearing in the city." She announced with a serious look imprinted on her face. "I have to go take care of it before it starts to hurt people."

"I'll come with you," BlueRenamon spoke as he started getting up from the futon. "You'll need some help in fighting this Digimon."

"Are you sure?" asked Hikari with concern as she stared at the blue fox before her. "You are hurt after all."

"I can handle my self." BlueRenamon said stubbornly as he stared at Hikari. "Besides, this wound is nothing."

"Alright," answered Hikari with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just don't over do it, okay?"

BlueRenamon raised an invisible eyebrow at Hikari as she left the room and started to walk after her, but he stopped when he suddenly felt someone gripping his arm. BlueRenamon looked down at his right arm and saw that Hanako had wrapped her arms around his with a frightened look upon her face. BlueRenamon smiled down at Hanako before kneeling down to become eye level with her.

"Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it," reassured BlueRenamon as he held Hanako's hands with his paw/hands.

Hanako slowly nodded her head as she reluctantly agreed before BlueRenamon lightly cupped her left cheek with his right paw/hand. The fox smiled at her before finally getting up off the ground and walking out the shoji door. He suddenly vanished without a trace before he past through the open door of the shoji. Hanako stared at the open door of the shoji for a moment before she got a determined look upon her face and she quickly ran out of the room with her uncle yelling at her to come back.

On the streets

Hikari was running down the streets with her black sun glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She soon entered the fogbank as she came to the center of where the trouble was being created. Gaomon appeared beside her with BlueRenamon standing behind her.

"Do you two see anything?" asked Hikari as she looked around the area after she took off her shades.

"No, not yet" answered Gaomon as he kept his senses up for anything that could pose as a threat. "But don't let your guard down just yet Hikari."

Hikari nodded her head as she kept her eyes wide open for any Digimon that might be lurking within the fog. BlueRenamon suddenly heard buzzing from up above them and quickly turned his head sky wards and saw two stingers coming towards them.

"Heads up!" he shouted as he quickly jumped to the side to escape the first stinger that was fired at him.

Gaomon quickly pushed Hikari out of the way as the second stinger missed its target and embedded itself in the ground. Gaomon was on top of Hikari as he shielded her from the attack. The dog Digimon got off of his partner before checking to see if she was alright.

"Hikari?" he asked with concern.

"Don't worry Gaomon, I'm fine" answered Hikari as she smiled at her partner before looking up at the roof of the fogbank.

Hovering above Hikari and Gaomon were two large yellow wasps. The wings of the wasps were a dark purple/red color with a strange symbol on them. She quickly took out her Digivice as Gaomon locked eyes on the Digimon in front of him and that was when Hikari received the information of the Digimon that Gaomon had quickly identified.

Stats

_Name: Flymon_

_Type: Virus_

_Attacks: Deadly Sting, Poison Powder, and Fly Attack._

_Attitude: This bug Digimon is not someone that you should tangled up with when you meet him face to face for the first time in the digital world. His deadly sting attack will make you wish that you were better off dead instead of winding up as a pincushion._

"This information on these bugs sounds pretty serious," informed Hikari as she and Gaomon stood up from the ground as they looked up at the insectoid with a frown.

"That means we better watch our step," warned Gaomon to both BlueRenamon and Hikari. "Because when there are Flymon around then there's bound to be more."

BlueRenamon's ears twitched at the sound of wings from his left and quickly turned around: "Sapphire Arrowheads!"

Once he shouted his attack, millions of sapphire shards suddenly appeared around him as he made a quick throwing motion with his right paw/hand and the sapphire shards shot away from him. From out of the fog, four Flymon appeared as they dodged BlueRenamon's Sapphire Arrowheads and they all gathered around the first two Flymon as they circled around Hikari and the two Digimon.

"This is slick," indicated BlueRenamon as he glared at the insect Digimon in front of him.

"Hikari," spoke Gaomon as he stood in front of his partner.

"Got it," replied Hikari as she held up one of her modified cards and Digivice.

Hikari crossed her arms into an X with her modified card in her left hand and her Digivice in her right hand. She slowly moved her arms downwards before she started moving them apart with the card sliding right through the slot of the Digivice.

"Card Slash!" shouted Hikari as she pulled out her modified card in one quick motion and held it up in front of her face like a ninja would with a shuriken. "Hyper speed, activate!"

"Eat this, GAO RUSH!" shouted Gaomon as he as he jumped up towards one of the Flymon and started to rapidly punch the insect in the face.

In a matter of seconds, the Flymon was instantly defeated as it disappeared as red particles of data started floating up into the sky. Gaomon quickly absorbed it before flipping back and standing protectively in front of his partner.

"Hump, not bad," praised BlueRenamon with a scoff before smirking. "But watch this!"

"Oh boy," groaned Gaomon as he watched the blue fox jump into the air as he went after the three other Flymon in front of him.

"Let's see how you bug-brains like this attack!" exclaimed BlueRenamon as he flashed his claws in front of him before lifting up above his head "FROZEN STAR!"

A blue vortex suddenly appeared within the palm of BlueRenamon's hand as it swirled around in a clockwise motion before eight small lights suddenly appeared from out of the vortex. The lights shot away from the vortex as they sped towards the three Flymon as each of the eight shards of light landed a direct hit on their targets. The three Flymon let out a screech of pain before they shattered into particles of Data which BlueRenamon quickly absorbed into his body with Gaomon and Hikari watching from the sidelines of the battle.

"He likes to show off doesn't he." whispered Hikari to her partner.

"You have no idea," replied Gaomon as he rolled his eyes upwards.

BlueRenamon landed on the ground with a light thud on his paw/feet before turning to look at both Hikari and Gaomon with a smirk on his muzzle.

"And that's how you take out three bugs in one shot," he boasted with a flick of his tail.

"Don't get too cocky Renamon," warned Gaomon to the blue fox. "There are still two of them left."

"Poison powder!" shouted the two Flymon as they started beating their wings.

Yellow powder started falling down from the Flymon's wings and landing on top of two Digimon. Gaomon suddenly felt weak within the legs as he fell down to the ground onto his knees with BlueRenamon following behind him.

"My…power," groaned Gaomon in a weak voice.

"Gaomon!" shouted Hikari in worry before pulling out another card from her deck. "Hang in there buddy! Card Slash! Power Activate!"

Gaomon suddenly felt a rush of power flowing through his body as he started to feel his strength returning to him. A smirk appeared on the dog's face before he started charging up his attack.

"ROLLING UPPER!" he shouted before he started spinning like a wheel as he shot towards one of the Flymon and made contact with it.

The other Flymon escaped Gaomon's attack and started charging towards BlueRenamon. Hikari noticed this and quickly shouted out the fox's name: "BlueRenamon, look out!"

BlueRenamon looked up at the incoming Flymon that was flying towards him at an incredible speed, but the fox's Digimon didn't have enough strength to dodge and he waited for his fate. Just then, a small rock suddenly flew out of nowhere and hit the insect Digimon in the face. BlueRenamon blinked in surprised as the bug Digimon was suddenly paralyzed in shock of the sudden attack before it quickly shook it off. The insect Digimon shot its head in the direction of where the rock had been thrown from and saw a girl standing near the tree line holding another rock in her hand. BlueRenamon turned to see where the Flymon was looking at and gasped when he saw who had thrown the rock at the insect Digimon.

"Hanako!" shouted the fox in surprisement.

Hanako threw another rock at the Flymon and that only made the insect angrier.

"Hanako, get out of here now!" ordered BlueRenamon as he tried to tell the human girl to leave.

But the young human girl didn't listen as she picked up another rock and threw it at the Flymon as hard as she could. The rock landed a direct hit on the Flymon's head and that was when things got really ugly.

"That's does it!" shouted the Flymon before it changed direction and shot towards Hanako in anger.

Hanako stood in shock as she saw the wasp Digimon charging towards her.

"Deadly Sting!" shouted the Flymon as it shot it's stinger at the young human girl.

Hanako was paralyzed in fear as she watched the stinger of the Digimon coming towards her until she was suddenly tackled to the ground with the stinger flying harmlessly over head of her. Hanako slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was on the ground and that an arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked to see who had saved her and saw that it was BlueRenamon that had saved her from being pierced by the stinger.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Hanako nodded her head to answer his question as the two of them started getting up off the ground. BlueRenamon turned towards the Flymon with a glare as he stood in front of Hanako to protect her from the insect Digimon that had almost killed her.

"How dare you try to hurt this girl!" growled BlueRenamon as his fur started to stand on end. "Don't you have any honor?"

"Why should wild Digimon have honor?" questioned the Flymon with a scoff. "After all young fox, it is the survival of the fittest within the digital world. Why shouldn't it be any different from this world?"

"Killing a human is completely different then just killing Digimon for data!" shouted BlueRenamon in anger. "They're made of flesh and blood, not data!"

"Who cares!" scoffed the Flymon. "All I want is to be the strongest Digimon within this world so that I can get rid of the human's that are causing so much trouble for us!"

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," spoke Gaomon from behind the Flymon.

The wasp Digimon quickly turned around and saw Gaomon standing in front of it with a cold glare within his eyes.

"This world has enough problems as it is and it doesn't need Digimon like you making it worse." Gaomon explained as he tried to reason with the Digimon in front of him. "The human's here have very difficult lives like us and we can't keep coming here just so that we can kill each other on getting stronger and moving up to the next level."

"Then why are you here?" questioned the Flymon. "Aren't you here because you wanted to destroy this world as well?"

"No," answered Gaomon calmly. "I came here by accident when I was fighting Airdramon. All I wanted was to live a simple life within the digital world with my brother and not have to fight just for the sake of getting stronger. I soon met my partner here and she has shown me great kindness that no other Digimon had shown me within the digital world."

At that, Gaomon turned his eyes on Hikari as a soft smile appeared on his muzzle. Hikari smiled back at him as tears of joy started to fill up the corners of her eyes.

"I have decided on that day that I would stand by her side no matter what," continued Gaomon as he turned back to face the Flymon with the same glare as before. "And I will protect her with my life!"

"Don't screw with me!" shouted the Flymon as it shot towards Gaomon.

"Hikari!" barked Gaomon.

"On it partner!" replied Hikari as she quickly pulled out one of her modified cards. "Let's show this guy what we're made of! Card Slash! Gabumon's Blue Blaster Activate!"

"Blue Blaster!" shouted Gaomon as he opened his mouth and shot a blue stream of fire from his jaws.

"Sapphire Arrowheads!" shouted BlueRenamon as he shot his sapphire shards at the Flymon once it had its back in to him.

There was a huge blast as the two attacks collided into the Flymon at the same time. All was silent as red particles of data floated up into the air as the two Digimon that had fought the Flymon stood facing each other as the particles of data floated up and away from them. Gaomon made the first move by simply closing his eyes as he turned and walked away from the particles of data without looking back at them. BlueRenamon was surprised by this act as he watched the golden Digimon walk up to his partner's side before stopping.

"You take the data," spoke Gaomon without turning to look back at BlueRenamon. "I've already absorbed too much as it is."

"Gaomon," started BlueRenamon.

"Hurry up and take it before it gets away," spoke Gaomon again before chuckling. "Or have you already forgotten what you've told me back in the digital world?"

BlueRenamon looked down at the ground as he started to remember what he had said to Gaomon when they had first met and battled each other to the death: "_**I will never stop until I become stronger and defeat one of the four sovereigns.**_"

BlueRenamon glanced up at the data and only saw a few particles of it left and that's when he finally made up his mind. He quickly turned away from the data with a huff.

"I don't need this data," replied BlueRenamon. "He had showed no honor within the battle and I will not load his data because of that."

With his back still turned, Gaomon smirked for he knew that the blue fox was lying, but he decided not to say it in case he would make BlueRenamon angry. Hikari walked up to her Digimon partner.

"Are you okay Gaomon?" asked Hikari as she look down at her partner in worry.

"I'm fine Hikari, don't worry." Gaomon reassured as he looked up at Hikari with his blue eyes.

Hikari smiled as she knelt down and wrapped her arms gently around her friend's neck. Gaomon wrapped his arms around his partner as well for he was use to this kind of gesture from his partner and he didn't mind his partner showing her feelings towards him. BlueRenamon turned to see what was going on and was shocked to see Gaomon being hugged by a human, but soon smiled for he had always known that his rival had a soft spot for human children and new born Digimon babies. Hanako walked up to BlueRenamon with a worried look within her eyes, but that soon changed when the blue fox smiled down at her and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry Hanako, I'm fine," he reassured as he stroke Hanako's black hair.

Hanako smiled before wrapping her arms around the fox's waist. BlueRenamon blushed under his fur but merely smiled down at the human before him, and that was when he got a shocking result when he heard a young female voice speak to him.

"Onii-Chan," it was barely above a whisper but BlueRenamon definitely heard it.

"Onii-Chan?" he repeated as he looked down at Hanako with a befuddled look on his face.

Hanako looked up at BlueRenamon and nodded before opening her mouth for the first time as she repeated what she had just said to the fox: "Onii-Chan."

BlueRenamon's eyes widened for a moment as he looked down at Hanako in wonder before smiling at her as his yellow eyes wavered in joy and happiness. Hikari and Gaomon had also heard Hanako speak as well and were surprised when she called BlueRenamon her 'older brother', but they soon smiled when they saw the next scene. BlueRenamon knelt down to the ground and looked straight into Hanako's eyes before he gently wrapped his arms around they girl's body with Hanako's arms wrapping around his neck. Gaomon and Hikari looked at one another with a smile before turning to look at the two again before they noticed a ball of light floating down from above the two hugger's heads.

Hanako and BlueRenamon broke apart from each other as they looked up at the ball of light that came floating down towards them. Hanako slowly lifted her cupped hands with BlueRenamon's paw/hands underneath hers as the ball of light landed within the girl's palms and fingers. The light soon faded as it revealed itself to be a white Digivice with a sapphire rim around the screen with a sapphire clip band attached to it.

"That's a…" started Hikari as she looked on in surprisement.

"Digivice," finished Gaomon as he blinked in shock.

Hanako and BlueRenamon looked down at the device that rested in Hanako's hands before looking at each other with a smile. Hanako's hands wrapped around the device while BlueRenamon's paws wrapped around Hanako's hands as they pressed their heads gently together with their eyes shut tightly while they bathed in each other's warmth.

"Well, looks like we have another tamer along for the ride," remarked Hikari with a chuckle.

Gaomon nodded his head with a smile as he looked at his friend and partner that sat beside him. This was just another step for Hikari and Gaomon as their journey was only another step for them.

To be continued


	3. Friends plus wild Digimon equals an

A bond of trust

Friends plus wild Digimon equals an evolution

It had been one week since Blue-Renamon's arrival in the human world and Hikari had taken it upon her self to teach Hanako about how to use her Digimon battle cards when fighting other Digimon that would come into the human world. The time spent between the two girls made them feel like they had known each other for years when they've only just met each other last Monday.

Hanako was a little wobbly at first when she started her training in being a Digimon tamer, but soon got the hang of it and she was also beginning to finding her voice again. Hikari and Gaomon would always try to help Hanako out with pronouncing words that were hard for her to say, but they were patient with the young girl. Isamu also help out with his daughter's teachings along with BlueRenamon.

Hikari was now at home as she practiced playing on her harp within her room while Gaomon sat outside on the porch. He was leaning up against the wooden pedestal as he looked at Hikari with her shoji doors opened before him. The music that his partner was playing made Gaomon's body relax to the tune as a content smile spread out across his muzzle while the digital dog quietly listened.

Hikari had been taking up harp lessons since she was six years old and she was almost a pro at playing the harp, but would sometimes make a mistake when playing the wrong note on the strings. Hikari had taken off her hooded sweater and as was now sitting on a chair with only her white shirt and jeans on as she played her harp with gentle, soft hands while she plucked the strings with her fingers. Her playing soon ended after she had plucked the last string on her harp and Gaomon finally spoke.

"That was a beautiful song you had just played there Hikari," commented the digital dog to his partner.

"Thanks," said Hikari with a smile.

"What was that song that you were playing?" asked Gaomon out of curiosity.

"The song that I was playing is called the 'Yoake no Tori' (Dawn of the bird)," replied Hikari as she gently moved the harp up off her shoulder. "It was one of the songs that my mother sung to me when I was a baby."

Gaomon nodded his head in understanding before he turned his head to look out at the garden of Hikari's home.

"It's strange that your world could hold such beauty, yet hold such dangers in it," murmured Gaomon when Hikari came to sit with him. "It's hard to believe that people would think that your earth is a paradise for them selves."

"Isn't your world a paradise?" asked Hikari quietly as she watched the sun beginning to set on the horizon.

"No," replied Gaomon sadly as a frown began to form on his muzzle. "The digital world was nothing like your world. There was no beauty for I've only lived in a waste land where I had to fight to survive, along with my brother."

Hikari looked at her partner and friend with sadness for she had never known that the Gaomon's world was full of nothing but Digimon fighting each other to the death and loading other Digimon's data to become stronger. Slowly, she lifted her hand and gently placed it on top of Gaomon's gloved hand. The digital dog looked down at Hikari's hand on his while a smile appeared on his face in understanding as calmness washed over him.

"I've also never experienced what its like to feel this peaceful when I don't have Digimon chasing me around the digital world," added Gaomon in humor as he looked at his partner.

The two friends soon began to laugh as huge smiles spread out across their faces.

Dream world

_Hikari was standing in a park with Gaomon standing in front of her as they faced off with a large dinosaur Digimon that was glaring down at them._

_Hikari shouted out for her Digimon to attack as Gaomon ran towards the unknown dinosaur Digimon in the shadows. Gaomon tried to punch the dinosaur in the face when he was suddenly tail slammed in the side and sent was flying into a tree. Time started to move slowly for Hikari as the shadow Digimon began to stomp its way towards the digital dog as fire started to form within its mouth before it shot a fireball out at the still form of Gaomon._

_Hikari only watched in fear when she saw her only friend about to be deleted in front of her eyes when her Digivice started to shake within her hand. A light began to glow around Gaomon's body until it blinded Hikari to the point where she couldn't see her partner Digimon. Something flashed across the young tamer's eyes as a large shadow of a four legged creature appeared and roared out towards the sky and that was when Hikari quickly woke up._

Real world

"GAOMON…!" shouted Hikari as she shot up from her bed with a start.

Hikari panted as the fear of the dream still lingered within her mind, but soon calmed down when she saw that she was back in her room. She was wearing a loose black shirt and dark blue pajama bottoms. Her hair was tied up in a bun so it wouldn't get messed up or tangled with knots while she slept. Hikari sat in her bed for a moment as she tried to regain her bearings when she suddenly sensed Gaomon appearing by her bedside as he placed his gloved/hand on top of her left shoulder.

"Are you alright Hikari?" asked Gaomon in a gentle voice.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Hikari as she looked at her partner and friend. "I just had a bad dream that's all."

"You want to talk about it?" offered Gaomon as he lifted his gloved/hand off of Hikari's shoulder and sat down beside her.

"Okay, it starts out like this," started Hikari as she folded her hands into her lap. "You and I were facing off against this dinosaur Digimon, who wanted to challenge us to a battle. When we began to battle that Digimon slammed you into a tree with his tail, and then that dinosaur shot a large fireball at you. After that…I don't know what happened. One minute you were being engulfed by flames, and then this bright light started flashing in front of me before a large four legged creature suddenly appeared in front of me."

"What did this four legged creature look like?" asked Gaomon curiously as he stared at his partner intensely.

"I'm not sure what it looked liked," answered Hikari as she held her forehead with her left hand as she closed her eyes while trying to remember the shadow beast that she saw at the end of her dream. "The creature was covered in shadow, so it was hard to tell what it looked liked."

Gaomon frowned before he laid his glove hand down on Hikari's shoulder again: "Try not to think about it to much."

"Okay," voiced Hikari as she dropped her hand back down into her lap before looking back at her partner. "I'll try to calm down. Also, I have a question for you Gaomon."

"Yes," said Gaomon as he blinked at his eyes at the young female tamer.

"Is Gaomon your species name or your real name?"

Gaomon blinked in surprise before looking away from his partner as he started scratching the side of his head while he tried to find an answer to Hikari's question.

"Well…I guess you could say that my name is the name of my species," voiced Gaomon before turning to face his partner again.

"Then is it okay if I give you a nickname?" asked Hikari with a smile.

The dog Digimon looked at his tamer in surprise and the only thing he could reply to Hikari's question was by nodding his head yes.

Hikari smiled at her partner before she started to think about what name that would suit her partner and friend. For a while the human girl and Digimon sat in silence within the darkness of Hikari's room until the young female tamer finally came up with a name for Gaomon.

"How about 'Kin'?" asked Hikari.

"Kin?" repeated Gaomon as he cocked his head to one side while blinking at his partner confused.

"It mean's gold in Japanese," explained Hikari with a smile as she looked at her friend.

"Hmm…Kin," muttered Gaomon as he tested out his new name before he nodded his head in approval. "Yeah, that sounds like a good name to me."

"That's good," said Hikari before a yawn erupted from her mouth.

Gaomon, now dubbed Kin, let out a chuckle when he saw how tired his partner was: "You'd better get back to bed Hikari or else you'll be too tired for tomorrow."

"Yeah…you're right," muttered Hikari as she dropped back down onto her bed while her head lightly hit her pillow.

Kin grabbed the top edge of Hikari's bed sheet and pulled it on top of his partner again. Kin looked down at his tamer as the smile which had once ran across his face started to drop into a frown while he began to think about the dream that Hikari had told him.

'_A four legged creature that suddenly appeared after I was engulfed by the light from her Digivice,_' repeated Kin within his head as he gazed down at his partner in worry. '_Could she have had a vision of me digivolving to my champion form? If that is so then I have to make sure that I am careful within my battles against other Digimon. If I don't then I don't want to even think about what would happen to my partner._'

Kin quickly fazed out of the room again while leaving his tired partner and friend's side while she slept.

Next morning at Hanako's house

Hikari was sitting on the wooden porch of Hanako's house as she was teaching her new human friend more about the Digimon cards. She was once more wearing her usual day clothes as Kin sitting beside her while the she held Hanako's cards within her hands.

"Okay, you've got some really good combination of speed and power chip cards here," said Hikari as she looked over Hanako's cards that she had just bought yesterday with her money. "You just need to choose the right card when facing a Digimon in battle, okay?"

Hanako nodded her head at Hikari with a smile on her face while BlueRenamon sat behind her as he watched the two girl's talk with each other. The blue fox listened with interested at how much Hikari knew about Digimon cards and was eager to learn more about the different types of cards that can be used to make him stronger within his battles against other Digimon.

"Thanks for…helping me…Hikari," stuttered Hanako as she tried to get her words in order as she spoke to the older tamer in front of her.

"No problem Hanako," replied Hikari with a smile. "I'm always happy to help out any fellow tamer who is just starting out like me; I'm still new to this myself if you didn't already know."

"Really?" spoke BlueRenamon as he cocked an invisible eyebrow at Hikari. "From my fist experience with you and your partnership with Gaomon, you seemed to be more of the pro-type of battler."

Hikari blush as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Just then, Hikair's and Hanako's Digivices started to beep with Kin and BlueRenamon standing up as they too sensed a Digimon coming into the real world.

"Looks like another Digimon decided to appear today," muttered Hikari as she stood up from the porch and looked out towards the city of Kyoto.

"Yeah," responded Kin as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Well that's good," BlueRenamon chuckled as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I've been waiting for a Digimon to show up today."

"Onii-chan," said Hanako in worry as she looked up at the blue fox.

"We'd better get to it then," announced Hikari as she started to put on her shoes.

Kin, BlueRenamon and Hanako nodded their heads in agreement as they prepared themselves for the battle against the Digimon that will face them.

Park district

It took a while for the two girls and their Digimon partners to find the bio-merge sight where the wild Digimon was at, but with the help of their digivices they had finally found the place where the wild had appear. The girl's had on their sunglasses as they stepped into/through the fogbank until they entered the eye of the storm. They took off their sunglasses as their Digimon partners appearing beside them.

"Well, this is the place," announced Hikari as she and Hanako hung their glasses in the pockets of their shorts and pants.

"No kidding," muttered BlueRenamon as he stood protectively beside his human partner. "So where's this Digimon that your digivices are picking up?"

"Hang on," replied Hikari as she took out her Digivice and looked down to see the four red arrows pointing to the center of the blue screen. "It says that the Digimon is right on top of us."

"Then that means…" started Hanako as she turned to look behind her and gasped.

Hikari, Kin and BlueRenamon quickly turned around as well. What they saw behind them was a huge dinosaur that was glaring down at them with its green eyes.

The dinosaur had grey/white skin with dark grey armor on its back; crest; face; horn; legs and tail. In its mouth were sharp teeth that were bared at the two tamers and their Digimon partners that stood before it. The digital dinosaur's horn was at lest the same size of its body. Three black claws grew on each of the dinosaur's four feet.

"Oh…looks like we've got ourselves a big one today," said BlueRenamon as he got himself into a fighting stance while he stood protectively in front of his partner.

"Kin," stared Hikari as she pulled out her Digivice.

"I'm on it," replied the digital dog as he stood in front of Hikari while glaring at the dinosaur in front of him.

A holographic image of the Digimon appeared on the Digivice's screen while Hikari read the stats of the creature before her.

Stats

_Name: Monochromon_

_Type: Armored dragon_

_Attribute: Data_

_Level: Champion_

_Attitude: This guy is plant eating Digimon that has a quiet nature and wouldn't harm a fly, but once you get it angry then you'd better watch out._

_Attacks: Volcanic Strike and Slamming attack_

"You might want to check that Digivice of yours, 'cause this guy doesn't look too peaceful right now!" shouted BlueRenamon to Hikari.

As if to make BlueRenamon's point clear, Monochromon let out a roar and began to charge at the tamers and their Digimon.

"Look out!" shouted Hikari as she grabbed Hanako's arm and pulled her out of the charging Digimon's path with Kin and BlueRenamon jumping out of the way.

Hikari and Hanako managed to get to safety beyond the trees as they looked at the wild Digimon in front of them.

"What's with that guy?" questioned Hikari as Kin and BlueRenamon appeared at their tamer's side.

"He must have just evolved," spoke Kin as he stood beside his partner.

"What do you mean?" asked Hanako quietly.

"When Digimon evolved for their first time they tend to loose control of themselves." BlueRenamon explained as he looked down at his human partner. "This is just one of the examples of how dangerous an evolution can be to Digimon who can't control themselves. Just like someone else I know who is standing here with us right now."

Kin gave a low growl as he glared at BlueRenamon in anger. Hikari suddenly understood what the fox Digimon was saying as she turned her gaze on to her partner.

"Kin don't tell me that you…" started Hikari but stopped when Monochromon suddenly started charging at them again.

"We'll have to talk later Hikari," spoke Kin as he step in front of his partner so he could protect her. "Right now we have a Digimon to deal with!"

"Right" said Hikari in agreement as she nodded her head at her partner. "I'm counting on you partner."

Kin nodded his head before jumping back into the battle: "Let's go!"

"Right behind you dog-boy!" exclaimed BlueRenamon as he chased after Kin while his tail twitching with excitement.

Hikari and Hanako pulled out their Digivices and got their battle cards ready. Kin was the first one to make a move on their enemy as he called out his attack.

"DOUBLE BACKHAND!" he shouted as the digital dog began to spin towards Monochromon.

Kin slammed into the dinosaur's side and rebounded backwards before falling flat down onto his back.

"Man he has a hard body," grunted Kin as he slowly sat up on the ground.

"SAPPHIRE ARROWHEAD!" shouted BlueRenamon as he jumped into the air and shot his attack down on Monochromon's body, but his attack had little affect on the dinosaur. "Not even a dent!"

"Then let's try this!" exclaimed Hikari as she brought out one of her Digimon cards. "CARD SLASH…Flamedramon's knuckle fire activate!"

Kin stood up from the ground before holding up his right hand/glove in front of him while as fire started to engulf it. The digital dog pulled back his fist as he called out his attack.

"KNUCKLE FIRE!" shouted Kin as he punched his right fist forward towards his enemy.

Four fireballs rocketed towards Monochromon as they slammed into the dinosaur's side, but the same result still stood for the tamers and their Digimon. It was Hanako's turn as she looked through her card deck to see if she can find a good card to use.

"Um…let's see," stammered Hanako as she franticly tried to find the best card to use in the battle when her eyes landed on a picture of Valkyrimon and quickly picked that card. "CARD SLASH…Valkyrimon's lightning arrow activate!"

A bow appeared in BlueRenamon's hands as his right arm pulled back with an arrow that was pinched between his two claw fingers: "Eat this fossil-brain, LIGHTNING ARROW!"

BlueRenamon instantly released the arrow as it soared towards the dinosaur Digimon with electricity crackling around the arrowhead before it struck Monochromon's right leg. The dinosaur let out a roar as pain started to course through its body while electricity zapped it.

"It worked!" cried out Hanako with a smile on her face.

But that smile instantly faded when Monochromon shook off the electric shock before it turned its head up wards with its mouth wide open. Hikari instantly knew what will be coming next as she saw fired beginning to form within the Digimon's large jaws.

"This is bad," voiced Hikari before shouting at Hanako. "Quick, you've got to pull out another card now!"

"Uh…right!" stuttered Hanako as she quickly looked at her cards again and found the one she was looking for. "CARD SLASH…data duplication activate!"

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" roared Monochromon as a huge ball of fire shot out of its mouth.

The fire ball flew towards BlueRenamon as he stood his ground while he watched the fireball coming towards him, but the fire never touched him; for the fox instantly fazed out of sight before reappearing beside Kin.

"This guy is tough," growled BlueRenamon as he glared at the dinosaur Digimon in front of him.

"We've got to find a way to break through that armor of his," said Kin as he looked up at the digital fox beside him.

"Any idea how?" questioned BlueRenamon as he looked down at the dog Digimon for answers.

"If we can hit the under part of his body then we might have a chance in attacking this over grown lizard," explained Kin as he told the blue fox his idea.

"Oh, that's going to be easy," muttered BlueRenamon in sarcasm.

Suddenly, Monochromon charge as it forced the two Digimon to separate from each other. Hikari quickly picked out another card from her deck and swiped it through her Digivice.

"CARD SLASH!" shouted Hikari. "Power, activate!"

"ROLLING UPPER!" shouted Kin as he began to roll towards Monochromon.

Monochromon saw the attack coming as he turned around and slapped Kin away with his thick tail. The force of the Monochromon's tail sent the digital dog slamming into a tree and that made Hikari relive her dream from last night as Kin slowly slid down from the tree's truck and on to the ground.

"Oh no," gasped the tamer before she shouted at Kin in desperation. "Kin, you've got to get up!"

Kin heard his tamers voice and tried to get up, but his body wouldn't obey him. The digital dinosaur turned its sights on the Gaomon as it opened its large mouth with fire forming within its jaws. Fear gripped onto Hikari's heart as the dream that she had last night began to come true before her.

"No," voiced Hikari as she gripped her Digivice tighter within her hand. "I can't let this happen to my friend!"

Without realizing it, Hikari started running towards her fallen partner while the voices of both Hanako and BlueRenamon were drowned out by her heart pounded within her ears. Hikari soon made it to her partner's side as she tried to help the digital dog up on to his feet.

"Hikari…" voiced Kin when he saw his partner trying to help him, but his eyes widened when he saw Monochromon getting ready to fire his attack at them. "Hikari, get out of here while you still can!"

"No way!" argued Hikari as she looked at her partner with determination. "I'm not going to leave you no matter what!"

"Hikari!" started Kin as he tried to shake his human partner off and push her to safety, but it was too late.

Kin quickly acted on impulse as he swiftly cover his partner with his body before the fireball shot towards them. An explosion occurred within the area that almost knocked Hanako off her feet.

"HIKARI!" shouted Hanako against the howling wind that whipped against her face.

BlueRenamon's eyes widened when he witnessed what had happened to the Gaomon and his tamer, but the silence didn't last long as a bright light started to shine through the dust.

**Digi-evolution**

"GoldenGaomon digivolve to….!"

Kin was standing in a golden back ground as he gave a few punches at the screen before his skin started to peel off of his body. A golden egg encased Kin as he started to take on his new form.

His front and back legs started to grow longer until silver bandage wrappings appeared on both of the dog's front legs while blue leg wrappings, with a red marking imprinted on the outside, appeared on the back of his legs. Kin's tail grew longer with white fur growing underneath it now. The toes of the paws that were not covered by the wrappings were white with grey tints in the fur while long black claws appeared on the four paws.

The blue bandana that was once tied around Kin's head had disappeared as two blue belt tendrils with a golden metal edged on the end in a downwards 'V' shape grew within the mass of white, mane fur that covered around the digital dog's neck. Two braded parts of his fur hung downwards from underneath the digital dog's neck. They were incased by golden metal bands. Kin's head and face changed into a wolf's face as two large K9's appeared at the top/back corners of his mouth while a bronze star appeared on his forehead. White fur appeared on his muzzle stomach, and on the tip of his ears.

Kin's blue eyes narrowed before he let out a howl from deep within his throat as his body came into full view: "GoldenGaogamon!"

The cloud of dust cleared as Kin's new form appeared in front of everyone. The wolf Digimon was laying on the ground until he suddenly stood up on all four of his new legs. He stood about 20 feet tall above the trees that were lined within the park as the great wolf looked down at the ground below his paws. Hanako stared at the spot that Kin was looking at and let out a sigh of relief; for on the ground was Hikari, who was lying on her back as she looked up at Kin's new form. The wolf Digimon stared down at his partner with his calm blue eyes.

"Kin, is that you?" asked Hikari as she stared wide eyed at her newly evolved partner that stood above her.

Kin nodded his head before he spoke in a much deeper voice then from his previous form: "Are you alright, Hikari?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Hikari to her partner.

BlueRenamon was standing a few feet away from the two as he stared at Kin's evolved form in surprise. The blue fox had only once seen Kin in this form, but that had happened many years ago within the digital world. BlueRenamon had faced off against Kin within their previous battles within the digital world. The blue fox had almost succeeded in destroying the digital dog when Kin suddenly evolved into his champion form and went on a rampage. The only one who had stopped Kin's rampage was his older brother and that had taken a lot of strength from Kin's older brother (Gaomon) to change the out of controlled Golden-Gaomon back into his formal self.

Now that Kin was in his champion form now, BlueRenamon was shocked to see that the newly evolved Gaomon is in complete control of himself.

'_Could his tamer have something to do with this?_' BlueRenamon mused as he stared at Hikari who sat on the ground while still staring up at her newly evolved Digimon partner.

BlueRenamon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud roar from behind him and quickly dodged out of the way from the charging Monochromon. It continued charging towards Kin and his partner.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Kin as glared at the Digimon coming towards him and opened his mighty jaws, "SPIRAL BLOW!

When the champion leveled Digimon called out his attack as a whirlwind suddenly burst out from the wolf Digimon's mouth and headed towards the incoming Monochromon. The force of the wind slammed into the wild Digimon and sent the Monochromon flying through the air before the dinosaur slammed into the ground and onto his back. Kin didn't waste anytime as he swiftly ran towards the fallen Digimon and quickly pinned him to the ground by the throat before he turned to BlueRenamon.

"Now's your chance fox-boy!" shouted Kin as he kept his weight down on the struggling Digimon underneath his paw.

"You got it!" replied BlueRenamon as he jumped into the air while summoning his attack in the process, "SAPPHIRE ARROWHEADS!"

The blue arrowheads shot down towards the pinned Monochromon as the wild let out a wild roar of pain as the arrowheads sunk into its stomach. Kin looked down at the Digimon with pity, but knew that he had to do this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before shouting out his next attack that will finish the battle, "GAOGA HOUND!"

Hikari and Hanako quickly looked away as Kin chomped down on the Monochromon's throat. It was so quick that the digital dinosaur didn't have time to let out a scream before he burst into data.

"Alright, now to load the brute's data!" cheered BlueRenamon as he got himself ready to take the data for himself when Kin quickly stopped him.

"No, don't load his data," said Kin firmly as he glared down at the blue fox before him.

"Why not?" questioned BlueRenamon in irritation as he placed his paw/hands on his hips.

"That Digimon was only confused by his actions and he couldn't control himself for that matter. It wouldn't be right to just load a Digimon's data like that," justified Kin as he explained to the young fox about why the data should be left alone. "Besides, our tamers are the most important thing we have to worry about after what they had just witnessed within our battle."

At the mention of their tamers, BlueRenamon turned to see the two girls staring at them with fear in their eyes. The fox Digimon sighed in defeat.

"Alright," grumbled BlueRenamon as he turned away from the red particles of data with a huff.

The digital fogbank soon faded as the setting sun peaked through the fading haze. Hanako quickly ran towards her Digimon partner in worry while Hikari slowly got up from the ground and started walking towards Kin with slight hesitation, but suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw something amazing in front of her. The wolf that was standing before her was standing under the rays of the setting sun that washed over his body as his fur glowed in a bright gold which made Kin look more magnificent then dangerous. Hikari soon remembered that her Kin was still her friend and he would never hurt her.

Kin took a tentative step forward and stopped as he looked at his partner in concern before speaking: "Hikari…"

That was all it took to call his partner towards him as the female tamer quickly ran over to him and threw her arms around the left front leg of her partner as tears ran down her face.

"Kin," whispered Hikari as she buried her face into the leg of her digital partner. "I was afraid that I would lose you."

"Same with me Hikari," voiced Kin as he looked down at his partner. "What in this whole world made you act like that?"

Hikari pulled away from her partner as she wiped the tears away from her face before looking up into the face of the wolf Digimon.

"I didn't want you to get deleted that's why," answered Hikari in a horsed voice. "You're my best friend and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Even if I lost control of myself?" questioned Kin in a serious tone.

Hikari was taken back by that question, but soon answered her partner: "I will always stand by you Kin, no matter what form you're in."

Kin stared wide eyed at his partner when he heard what Hikari had said to him, but what she said next made him blush.

"And I also have to say…that you're really handsome when you're standing under the setting sun's rays of light."

"Hikari…" voiced Kin as a blush appeared on the sides of his cheeks.

Not to far away from two friends, BlueRenamon and Hanako were watching the scene before them as they smiled at Kin and Hikari while the sun slowly sank towards the western horizon. What the others didn't know was that they were being watched by a small white Digimon whose green eyes shined with curiosity as he stared through the branches of the tree that he was sitting in.

To be continued

Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


End file.
